This disclosure relates to an orthopedic implant having a bone contacting surface with fixation features to facilitate implantation of the implant into a bone surface. More particularly, it relates to a tibial implant which fixation features in the form of pegs that may be angled and/or have enhanced fixation designs.
Various orthopedic implants have used pegs to help stabilize the component after implantation. Various knee prostheses, either tibial components or femoral components, have pegs that are inserted into the condylar area to provide stability on implantation. Such pegs may help prevent rotation of the implant after implantation. For example, many tibial and femoral components are supplied with long central stems for engaging the medullary canal and pegs extending a short distance into the condylar areas of the knee to prevent rotational movement of the inserted prosthesis.